The First Sign
by Literatifan4eva
Summary: A seemingly ordinary visit to a crime scene sets of a whirlwind of events for the NCIS team.
1. The Crime Scene

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**The crime scene**

Ziva David ran to her desk. She was late because a police officer had told her off for speeding. She had only been going 60, though, admittedly the speed limit had been 40. When she reached her desk she tossed her bag down on it, sat down on her seat and look over at her co-workers desks to see if they had arrived, unsurprisingly her partner, Tony Dinozzo, hadn't, what was surprising was that she had beaten her geeky co-worker, Timothy McGee, in. At that moment the latter rushed in, thrust his bag down on his desk and looked up fearfully at his boss's desk. His look of fear became one of relief when he realised that Gibbs' desk was deserted. He turned to smile at Ziva and sat down at his desk immediately turning on his computer.

"So, Ziva, how was your weekend?" he asked her

"It was good and how was yours?"

"Fine, Tony not in yet?"

"No."

McGee smirked, "Gibbs is going to be pissed."

"About what, McGee?" Gibbs asked, striding into the bullpen

"Erm, nothing boss."

"Grab your gear, we've got a couple of dead marines and Ziva, call DiNozzo and tell him to meet us at the crime scene."

Ziva and McGee grabbed their bags and rushed to join their boss in the elevator.

* * *

When they arrived at the crime scene Ziva still hadn't been able to contact Tony and she was starting to worry about her friend, especially because Gibbs was starting to look even angrier than he normally did.

"Okay, Mcgee-" started Gibbs

"Crime scene photos and sketches, on it boss," McGee finished, taking the camera out and moving away.

"Ziva-"

"Bag and tag evidence and keep trying to call Tony," said Ziva dialling Tony's number again.

However as soon as she called him she heard a cell phone ringing by a clump of trees. She followed Gibbs towards the trees and saw the ringing cell phone lying in the blood stained grass next to a gun.

The cell phone stopped ringing as Gibbs put on his rubber gloves and picked it up. He flipped it open and went straight to missed calls. Ziva could see that all the missed were from her. She looked at Gibbs hoping for him to reassure her that it wasn't Tony's phone. He didn't.

* * *

**AN: yep, another Tony goes missing fic. seriously the guy has a really hard time on this site. please review**


	2. Reactions

**AN: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry about how long it's taken me to update this story but I've had so much coursework to do (I think my teachers are trying to find out if it's possible to die from coursework overload!). This chapter isn't much longer than the first one but I promise they will start to get longer. **

Chapter 2

NCIS headquarters were in an uproar. By now almost every agent on base had heard that agent DiNozzo was missing. Everyone knew that this meant agent Gibbs would be in an even worse mood than usual and it would be a bad idea to get in his firing line. This was why everyone tried their best not to look up when the elevator doors opened signalling the return of Gibbs and his team. Anyone who did look up was greeted with Gibbs' fiercest glare.

The team strode into the bullpen. Ziva and McGee were feeling very ill, partially because Gibbs' driving had been worse than Ziva's on a bad day, but mostly out of worry for their teammate. Despite outward appearances, the team was very close and they all cared deeply for each other. So the fact that someone had taken Tony filled them with rage. As soon as they reached their desks Gibbs turned to them and began to give out orders.

"McGee, find out why Tony would have been at the crime scene."

"On it, boss," McGee said, sitting down at his computer.

"Ziva, pull up the Tony's records, find out why someone would have wanted to kidnap him."

"On it."

Gibbs started to head back to the elevator and had just reached it when Ziva shouted after him,

"What about the marines who were killed?"

"We find out who took Tony, we find out who killed the marines," he called back while pushing the elevator button with a bit more force than necessary.

* * *

Abby was a mess. Her mascara was running down her cheeks from where she had been crying and her pig tails were coming undone. Even the most uneducated person would have been able to see that she was upset. She turned away from her computer, clutching Bert under one arm, when she heard Gibbs enter her lab, carrying her caff-pow.

Without waiting for Gibbs to stop walking, she flung her arms round him engulfing him in a suffocating hug.

"Tell me it's not true Gibbs," she begged, voice cracking with tears, "tell me he's okay."

Gibbs' heart broke from the desperation in her voice and right now he wanted nothing more than to see Tony walk into the lab, grinning like an idiot, and start quoting one of his stupid movies, "Wish I could Abby," he said hugging her back, "Wish I could."

They hugged for a little longer before Abby released Gibbs and turned back to her computer, still clutching Bert tightly.

"I haven't got much for you yet Gibbs," she said, fighting the tears which were still threatening to fall, "all I can tell you so far is that the cell phone and the gun are definitely Tony's."

"Didn't come down here for information Abby," Gibbs replied, putting a caff-pow down in front of her and kissing her on the cheek, before walking out of the lab, leaving Abby slurping on her caff-pow.

* * *

**please review, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon**


	3. Searching

**AN: Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews/story alerts, it's nice to know that people are enjoying my story. What did you all think of the season 7 finale?**

Searching

Down in autopsy Ducky was in the middle of one of the marines autopsy and telling Palmer about one very strange picnic he had in his youth, (it involved a tuna sandwich and a crazy duck), when Palmer interrupted him.

"Doctor Mallard, do you think Tony's going to be okay?"

Ducky looked up from the body startled, like he had forgotten Palmer was even there, "Mr Palmer, Tony has got Agent Gibbs looking for him, we'll have him back in no time," Ducky said smiling comfortingly at his assistant before continuing to search for the second bullet, which he found just moments later.

"That's rather odd," Ducky said frowning at the bullet, "this bullet looks different from the other ones we have found," he then dropped it in the container which Palmer was holding out for him, "take that to Abby, please, Mr Palmer, She'll be able to tell us more."

* * *

Gibbs strode out of the elevator, slowing down for a moment to observe his two remaining agents. At first glance they both just seemed hard at work, but he could tell that they were both on edge and worried about their friend. He had already broken one of his own rules, rule 10, by getting personally involved in a case, but this was Tony so it was impossible not to get personally involved and he would break every one of his damn rules if it got Tony back.

Mcgee jumped out of his seat when he saw Gibbs coming towards his desk, he seemed slightly calmer after his visit with Abby but he still looked angry.

"Hey boss, I've found something," he said, as soon as Gibbs was within earshot, Gibbs just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"erm, well, it was a Friday night when Tony went missing," Gibbs stare was turning into one of his famous 'death glares' and Mcgee was trying not to stutter like he did back in his probie days, "so I, er, assumed that Tony would either be going to a bar or renting a movie and eating pizza. So I pulled cctv footage from all the bars, dvd shops and pizza places in the area near the park were the Marines were shot and I saw him coming out of a dvd store about 5 minutes away from the park, my guess is he was walking home, heard gunshots and went to check it out."

"Were there any cameras around the crime scene," Gibbs asked

"No, some kids smashed them up a few days ago."

Gibbs nodded, and then turned to Ziva who was looking through some of Tony's old case files. She looked up from her work and saw him glaring at her, silently ordering her to tell him what she had found out.

"I've found quite a lot of people who would want Tony dead but it would take too long to tell all their names, so I narrowed it down to the five most likely candidates," she said, getting out of her chair, taking the remote for the screen from Mcgee, who had been using it to show Gibbs the CCTV footage, "Sam Bishop, William Jones, Jack Smith, Ray Skelton and James Field," she finshed showing Gibb pictures of each of the suspects on the screen.

"What about the marines?" Gibbs asked hoping one of them had looked into the marines even though he hadn't asked them to.

"Captain Harry Thompson and Lieutenant Tom Clarkson, clean records, no reason for anyone to want them dead," Mcgee replied.

"Ziva try to narrow down that list of suspects even more," Gibbs said just as his phone started to ring, "Mcgee, go talk to the marine's family's see if you can find out anything else about them." He then answered his phone and heard Abby ordering him to get down to her lab.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and found her looking a lot better then she had on his last visit down. She turned away from her computer when she heard him coming in.

"Hey Gibbs, I got a name," she said sounding like she had had one too many Caff-Pows, "Captain Adam Green, he owned the gun which the marines," she said giving him the address.

"Nice work, Abby," he said turning to leave but Abby pulled him back.

"Gibbs, do you really think I called you down here just to tell you an address? Besides that guy's probably not even the killer, I mean when have our jobs ever been that simple? I mean he could be involved but-"

"Abby," Gibbs cut her off, "what else have you got?"

"One of the bullets which Ducky sent me wasn't a bullet," she said smiling the way she did whenever she found something 'hinky'

"What was it then?"

"A capsule with a note inside."

"What did the note say?"

" 'Hello Agent Gibbs'," Abby replied the smile gone from her face.

* * *

**Please review, I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	4. Interrogation

Interrogation

Gibbs glared at the man sitting opposite him in the interrogation room. As soon as he had left Abby's lab he had got Ziva and they had gone to arrest Adam Green. He had tried to run but hadn't even made it to the end of the driveway before they caught up with him.

Green shifted uncomfortably under the famous 'death glare'. "Look agent Gibbs, why am I here? I haven't done anything wrong," he finally burst out.

"Yeah, apart from murdering two marines," replied Gibbs

Green's eyes went wide, "what? I didn't kill anybody."

"Then why was your gun found at the crime scene?"

"I don't know."

Ziva snorted in the observation room, "Is that really all he can come up with?" she asked McGee, who had just returned from interviewing the marines families.

McGee smiled slightly, "yeah, well Gibbs probably frightened any clever responses out of him."

Gibbs had gotten out of his chair and was now slowly pacing the interrogation room behind Green, who was getting more and more agitated.

McGee looked at Ziva nervously, gathering the courage to ask her the question that had been nagging at him ever since they had found out that Tony was missing, "Do you think Tony is still alive?" Ziva didn't answer at first, and McGee was terrified she was going to say no.

"Yes," Ziva finally replied, "They sent Gibbs that note; if Tony was dead they would have just left it on his body."

McGee flinched at the thought of finding Tony's body but was relieved that Ziva didn't think he was dead, "so you reckon someone wants revenge on Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, let's just hope he just ask us to write a list of who would want revenge on him. If we thought Tony's was long what would Gibbs' be like?" McGee said, trying to lighten the mood and was rewarded when Ziva smiled slightly.

Back in interrogation Gibbs could see that Green was close to cracking so he sat back down, "If you don't tell me where my agent is, I will charge you with the murder of two marines," Gibbs said.

"Fine," Green burst out after a moment of silence, "An old school friend of mine and some other guy came to me a few months ago. They said they'd give me a lot of money if I helped them."

"What are their names?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward, when Green didn't answer straight away he slammed his hand down hard on the table and yelled, "Their names?"

"Jeremy Parker and Ray Skelton."

Gibbs's eyes went at the name Jeremy Parker. He was the brother of Damon Parker, a man he had sent to prison during one of his first cases with Tony. Jeremy had very violently in expressed his views that his brother was innocent.

"Where did they take Tony?"

"A warehouse, about 20 minutes from the park where they killed those marines."

Gibbs was already halfway out the door when he heard Green ask, "Can I go now?"

Gibbs nearly snorted; interrogating some people was just too easy, "Nope," he replied, smirking slightly, "I'm still going to charge you with murder; I'm just adding assisting in the kidnap of a federal officer to the list."

Gibbs walked out of interrogation, calling Abby to find the address of the warehouse, knowing Ziva and McGee were already following him.

* * *

Gibbs was driving so fast that even Ziva was looking a bit green. Abby had called Gibbs with the address and an order to bring Tony home safe. Vance had called multiple times demanding information but had given up when Gibbs just kept hanging up on him. McGee and Ziva had tried to ask Gibbs who Jeremy Parker was but all he would tell them was that he was related to a case which he and Tony had worked on.

When they arrived at the warehouse they all got out of the car, suppressing the fear of what they would find. Gibbs signalled for Ziva to go round the back and McGee to go through the front with him. When they were all in position they slammed the doors down and searched the warehouse for Tony. But he wasn't there.

They would have thought that Green had lied to them if it hadn't been for the smears of blood and the disk which Ziva had found hanging above a large pool of it. When McGee inserted the disk into the computer they found a video message.

"Agent Gibbs," the man, who Gibbs recognised as Jeremy Parker, said, "If you are watching this then Adam Green must have told you everything, so I won't bore you by telling you again. Now I assume you want to see your agent," the view camera changed to show Tony's unresponsive form, covered in blood and bruises which made Gibbs want to reach through the screen and strangle Parker, "Don't worry, he's alive, for now," continued Parker in an infuriatingly smug voice, "and you'll find us when I want you to. But in the mean time feel free to keep searching for us and know that you have failed your agent."

The video stopped and Ziva and McGee looked up at Gibbs, silently begging him for orders. But all he did was stand there looking as broken as the family members of the victims when they told them a member of their family had been killed.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. All Hope Lost?

All Hope Lost?

**1 Month Later**

Gibbs awoke to the sound of a phone ringing and groaned when he realized he had fallen asleep at his desk again. For the last month he had been working till late at night along with Ziva and McGee, trying to find anything which would lead them to Tony, but they hadn't been able to find anything. He usually sent the other two home when it got too late but sometimes, like last night, they just ended up staying there all night. McGee was snoring lightly, head resting on his desk, if Tony had been there he would have been deciding if he should superglue McGee's head to the desk. Ziva was also sleeping with her head resting on the desk but she also had her gun lying next to her, ready to attack anyone who disturbed her.

Gibbs picked the phone and heard director Vance telling him to come up to his office because he needed to talk to him about something. Gibbs slammed the phone back done onto the receiver. He knew what Vance wanted to talk to him about but he didn't want to hear it.

Sighing he got up from his desk and walked up the stairs to the director's office, not bothering to wake Ziva or McGee up, because by the time he got down they'd probably be awake anyway.

Gibbs barged into the director's office, not bothering to knock, but Vance was so used to this by now that he barely even looked up from the file he was reading.

"What do you want Leon?" Gibbs asked, glaring at him

"It's been a month Gibbs," Vance sighed, trying not to be intimidated by the glare Gibbs was giving him, one which was reserved for serial killers and people who hurt a member of his team, "You may not want to admit it but the case is ice cold and unless you give me any evidence to the contrary, I'm going to have to declare agent DiNozzo dead."

"We don't have a body," Gibbs pointed out

"Not good enough, Gibbs, I'm sorry,"

"I'm not giving up on him,"

Vance sighed again, "Look, I need you back working cases, but in your free time you can keep looking for DiNozzo, and if you find any lead I will allow you to follow it."

Gibbs didn't say anything just stormed out of the office, slamming the door loudly behind him.

When he got back to the bullpen he saw McGee and Ziva were awake and working on their computers. They looked up when they heard him approaching.

"What did the director want?" Ziva asked

"He's declaring Tony dead."

"What?" they both yelled

"The case has gone cold, there are no leads."

"But we can't just give up, this is Tony we're talking about," McGee said, looking angrier than Gibbs had ever seen him.

"We're not, we're going to keep searching for him, it just means that officially Tony will be dead."

For the first time ever neither of his agents looked like they believed him. He saw a flicker of despair cross Ziva's face before she stormed off saying she had to use the bathroom. McGee just looked numb and was just staring at his computer screen without really seeing it, Gibbs, not knowing what else he could say, left to talk to Abby and Ducky.

They had a small funeral for Tony that weekend. Abby had been avoiding Gibbs since he had told they were, from her point of view, giving up on Tony. She had yelled at him for a while before storming out of her lab, tossing the caf-pow Gibbs had brought her onto the floor. He didn't think he would ever forget the look of absolute betrayal she had given him.

Ducky had also been upset when he told him but he had understood that there was nothing that Gibbs could do. Palmer had reacted the same way as McGee and just looked numb.

Gibbs couldn't help thinking that Jeremy Parker was right. He had failed Tony.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Abby stared glumly at her computer screen, she was testing a powder which had been found on a marines clothing. It was the sort of thing which would have excited her two months ago, but then someone had taken Tony and even forensics didn't excite her any more, she just found herself wondering if she would ever see that confused look Tony always had whenever she tried to explain something to him or how forensics, something she had loved so much, had failed to help her find the man who had been like a big brother to her.

As McGee looked through the marine's phone records he couldn't help wishing that Tony was there to irritate him and call him 'McGeek' or some other stupid 'Mcnickname'. For past two months Vance had given Gibbs a string of replacements for Tony, but none of them had lasted long, one of them had only made it an hour before having a mental breakdown and he knew that the other agents in the building had made bets on about how long the latest was going to last. The main thing which McGee thought about, however, was not about how long the latest agent who he couldn't remember the name of was going to last, but how he, the smartest person on the team, had failed to find anything lead them to Tony.

Ziva was looking through the marines records, stopping every so often to glare at the man who was sitting at Tony's desk, feeling satisfied when she saw him squirm. She hated this guy, in fact she had hated all of the guy's Vance had tried to replace Tony with. She looked up when she heard Gibbs approaching and the idiot sitting at Tony's desk jumped, "agent Gibbs," he said, "as soon as this case is over I'm leaving," 'finally' thought Ziva, "I'm sorry but between McGee ignoring me, you yelling at me and, well, Ziva, this has been the worst week of my life."

"Okay, you can leave now if you want, agent Tyler," Gibbs said sitting down at his desk

"Its agent Bennet, agent Tyler was the one before me," he said before storming away, Ziva sighed and went back to her work, thinking about all the times Tony had corrected her whenever she said an American phrase wrong and wondering if he ever would again.

Ducky was performing the autopsy in silence, lost in his thoughts of Anthony, Jethro and the rest of the team. He knew they all missed Tony and blamed themselves for not being able to find him. Tony's disappearance was tearing the team apart, even his own relationship with Jethro was strained and the case closer rate had fallen dramatically. As for Palmer, he just wanted to hear Tony call him the 'autopsy gremlin' again.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

The team and the most recent guy sitting at Tony's desk (agent Jones or something like that) were finishing off their reports when Gibbs' phone rang.

He answered it with an angry, "Gibbs", but the person on the other end didn't answer and just breathed heavily. Gibbs, whose temper was even shorter these days, would have hung up if it hadn't been for the strong feeling in his gut that he shouldn't. "Who is this?" he asked angrily.

That was when the person on the other end of the phone croaked out the two words he had been waiting what felt like a lifetime to hear:

"Hey Boss."

* * *

**Please review. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon**


	6. Escaping

Escaping

Tony woke to the pain in his ribs. The pain was nothing new, he couldn't remember a time in the last few months were he had been pain free (at least he thought it was months, it could have been years or just a couple of weeks for all he knew). But today the pain was worse, about 10 times worse in fact, he was pretty sure about half of his ribs had been broken. He tried his hands round in front of him to check the damage but once again he found his hands were tied behind his back. He shut his eyes, trying to remember what had happened and just came up with more of the same, Parker was trying to get him to turn on Gibbs, like that would ever happen, he was sure Gibbs must have a rule for that somewhere.

He groaned and shifted slightly, pulling at the rope which was tied around his wrists. That was when he noticed it was loser than it was before. He tugged at the rope trying to make it lose enough so he could pull his hands free. The rope was cutting into his already damaged wrists but if he could get out of here then it would be worth it. Finally his hands came free of the rope and he stumbled to the door at the far end of the room, ignoring the pain it caused him. The door was locked, so he stood to the side, leaning against the wall, and waited for someone to come and unlock it. He didn't have to wait long. He waited until the man, who he recognised as Ray Skelton, was in the room before using the rope which had been tied around his hands to choke him from behind. As soon as Skelton had fallen to the ground, unconscious, he grabbed the guy's cell phone and keys and stumbled out of the room locking the door behind him.

Tony found himself in the middle of the woods; he spotted a small cabin close to where he had been kept. He figured that must be where Parker was so he ran the opposite direction from it. As soon as he was far enough away he slid down against a tree, the adrenalin, which had been blocking out the pain, draining from his body. Using all the strength he had left he grabbed the cell phone and dialled the number of the person he trusted most, Gibbs.

The phone rang a couple of times before he heard his boss pick up and bark, "Gibbs," down the line. Tony smirked slightly (the action causing his spilt lip to hurt more than it already did), Gibbs' temper certainly hadn't improved, he wondered if McGee had been annoying him with geek speak or if he was just annoyed at the phone for interrupting whatever he had been doing. "Who is this?" he heard Gibbs asked, sounding even angrier than before. Tony took a deep breath, gathering his remaining strength and said, in a weak voice which he barely recognise himself, "Hey Boss."

* * *

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs shouted leaping from his seat and looking over at McGee who was already tracing the call.

"Yeah Boss," he heard Tony say in the same weak voice.

"Where are you?"

"Dunno. There are a lot of trees though," Tony replied, pausing to take deep breaths every so often

"I've got it," McGee said, "He's in some woods about 30 minutes from here". The team were already half way to the elevator by the time he had finished speaking.

"DiNozzo, keep talking to me," Gibbs ordered. They were now driving at top speed, following McGee's directions and ignoring the beeping of horns from the other drivers. Tony had gone quiet and the only thing which told them he was still there was his slow breathing.

"Don't know if I can boss," Tony replied voice now barely a whisper.

"That was an-"

"Got to go, Parkers coming," Tony cut him off, sounding scared.

Gibbs heard the sound of a phone being hung up. "Hold on, Tony, we're coming for you," Gibbs said before snapping his own phone shut.

* * *

Tony pulled himself up using the tree for support, he could hear the footsteps getting closer and, even though he would never admit it to anyone, he was terrified. He tried to run but he didn't make it two steps before he stumbled and fell. He could hear the footsteps approaching but he didn't have the strength to move.

Parker kicked him over onto his back, foot digging into his broken ribs. Tony yelped in pain and Parker smirked at him and pulled out a gun. All Tony could think was '_where the hell is Gibbs?_'

Gibbs heard the gunshot as he was getting out of the car.

* * *

**Please don't hate me!**

**What? You didn't think I was going to just let Tony be rescued straight away did you? that would be so anti-climatic. Anyway review, I'll get the next chapter really soon, I promise. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As he got out of the car, Gibbs heard a gunshot go off somewhere in the woods. He froze, fear flashing through him. He tried not to think about all the people he cared about who had died. McGee and Ziva were looking at him for instructions so he pulled himself together and resisted the urge to just run off in the direction of the gunshot. He signalled for McGee to go with him one way while Ziva and agent Jones went the other.

Gibbs and McGee hadn't got very far before they spotted Parker and Tony. Tony was so thin and so covered in blood and bruises that he was barely recognisable. There was blood pouring out of a bullet hole in his left shoulder and staining the grass below him. He was clearly too weak to do anything except lie on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

"Drop your weapons or the next one goes through his skull!" Parker yelled pointing the gun at Tony's head.

Gibbs paused, thinking about his chances of killing Parker before he killed Tony. They weren't good so Gibbs dropped his weapon to the ground, McGee following his lead.

Parker smirked at them, his gun still pointed at Tony's head, "Where is the girl?" he asked, "the Israeli who works with you."

"Left her at the office," Gibbs lied, not surprised that Parker knew about the team.

Parker snorted, "That wasn't the smartest-"

He was cut off by a gunshot and a bullet entering the side of his head. Gibbs turned his head to the place where the shot had come from and saw Ziva standing there, her gun pointed at the spot where Parkers head had been, she had obviously sneaked round the side while they had been talking.

Without bothering to pick up his weapon he ran over to his senior field agent and knelt down beside him, putting pressure on the bullet wound. He saw Ziva and McGee running to join him while agent Jones called the emergency services.

"Tony, you listening?" Gibbs asked

Tony's eyes flickered open briefly before closing again, "Yeah, boss." Tony's voice was so quiet and filled with pain that Gibbs could barely hear him.

"You will not die," Gibbs said repeating the words from so many years ago, "You got that?"

"I got you, boss," Tony replied before losing consciousness

* * *

Gibbs paced the hospital waiting room. The ambulance had got there soon after Tony had passed out and he had ridden in the ambulance with Tony while Ziva and McGee drove the car to the hospital. As soon as they had arrived Tony had been rushed into surgery and Gibbs had just been left there, waiting.

Gibbs was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the familiar voice of his forensic scientist yelling, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," he turned just in time to catch Abby as she flung herself into his arms.

"I heard you found Tony, is he okay? I mean I know he's not okay, that bastard Parker had him for 3 months. But he's going to be okay, right? Oh my god, Gibbs tell me he's going to be okay," she said all this very fast and without removing her arms from around his neck.

"He's going to be fine Abs," he replied glaring at anyone who was staring at them. "You're going to have to let go sometime Abby," he said after a while.

"Sorry," she said releasing him and giving him the first real smile he had seen in months.

Ducky and a female doctor came over from where Ducky had been talking to her. "Agent Gibbs I'm Doctor Winter," the doctor said holding out her hand for Gibbs to shake, "the surgery on agent DiNozzo went well, but he's severely underweight and lost a lot of blood not to mention all the other injuries he had. However I'm sure with the right medical care he should recover. He's in ICU now and should hopefully regain consciousness soon." Ducky had obviously warned her to give Gibbs the short version and not try to include any complicated medical terms.

Gibbs nodded, hearing the others sigh with relief, "can I sit with him?" he asked

"Well, we don't usually allow visitors in unless they're family," she replied and Gibbs glared at her, "but I'm sure we can make an exception." She said

Gibbs nodded and then turned back to Abby, "he'll be fine," he promised kissing her on the cheek.

"I Know," she said as she watched Gibbs follow Doctor Winter too Tony's room. She sat down next to McGee, Ziva and Ducky knowing Gibbs was telling the truth.

* * *

**Okay, Tony's safe. There should only be 1 more chapter after this. Review!**


End file.
